Lady of Eternal Fire
by nkauj ntxoo xyooj
Summary: After a mission, the gang came back without Lucy. What happen to Lucy? Where is Lucy? Who is Lucy? How come no one seem to remember her and who is this Fire Lady that Natsu mention?


Fairy Tail does not belong to me . . .

AN: To understand, please and I mean PLEASE READ **eternal fire **written by w. cyan

It was a spark of an idea after reading this one shot so consider this a continual of that fanfic, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Guardian Angel**

Two weeks have past since the incident. All was well in Fairy Tail. Natsu was still dense, Gray was still stripping, Erza was still scary, and Happy still likes fish. It was like Lucy never exists except she did.

It was another day at Fairy Tail; the guild was as loud and energetic as ever except it wasn't. Their guild master, Makarov tried to look strong but he always broke down crying about something in the end. Every time someone asks him what's wrong, mainly Mirajane, the master would assure them that it's nothing. Today he still looks a bit upset but at least he wasn't balling his eyes out anymore.

Their master's week long tears were surely unexpected but what amaze the guild more was Natsu. Whether it was pure luck or a stroke of miracle, Natsu had overcome his weakness for transportation but that wasn't all. The week Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza came back from their latest major mission; Natsu had challenge Erza to a duel. Of course Natsu still lost but this time he managed to make Erza serious for the first time.

The duel had slightly tried out the Titania but Natsu was still able to use his magic against Gray as they went about their daily fights. This did not go unnoticed. Natsu had depleted more than three times his normal amount of magic and he could still utilize his Dragon Slayer magic like whatever happen earlier didn't happen. Maybe his claim of an eternal fire was true after all; where else is he getting all his magic from anyway, but that was not all to it.

Only one man in Fairy Tail could see her. Maybe it was thanks to his magic or the ability of his eyes but ever since Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy came back from their latest major mission. He could see her like a ghost that comes and goes.

Her features were not well defined since it looks like her body was made out of flames. Bixlow was more than amaze to witness such a sight but how come no one else notice her. The lady in flames was constantly hovering behind Natsu whenever he saw her. Her arms wrap around his neck and her chin well rested on his should with a smile of pure content. Funny how Natsu did not notice this since it was practically happening to him.

Still it was strange enough that Natsu had not started a fight today. He seems calm and collective, almost level headed if anyone were to see him now. Which was a major shock to anyone who knows him and that is like everybody?

Bixlow waited to see if anyone else other than him had notice her but it has been two week since and no one seem to acknowledge her existence. Fed up, he confronted the gang but they didn't seem to believe him rather they still seem to be cautious around him.

Frustrated, Bixlow went up and snatch Reedus who was minding his own business at the back of the bar and the whole guild tense for a fraction of a second as they wonder what he will do next.

Everyone face palm when he only poke Reedus on the forehead. In an instant, Reedus yelled out words of inspiration and began to furiously draw on himself. In the matter of minutes, the picture was completed and it came to life thanks to his magic.

Everyone watches amaze and captivate except for a few exception. Natsu pointed her out to be the fire lady. Bixlow had already seen her, hell it was thanks to him that they got to see her in the first place. Reedus nod approvingly of his art er magic and the master cry bucket loads of tears after witnessing the figure . . . again . . .

The said fire lady scans the crowds of Fairy Tail until she spotted his salmon color hair. She move towards Natsu and took her place behind him like always and wrap her arms around his neck. Then she look up at Bixlow and smile before the magic gave out and disappear. Everyone look at Natsu then at Reedus as he shook his head and hands saying that it was not him who made the fire lady did what she did. Maybe her feelings were so strong that some of it transferred over as he drew her. Either way, it was definitely not his doing.

Bixlow pointed an accusing finger at the gang and stated that he was right before he huff and puff as he walk away, glad to get it out of his system. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that it was her soul that he saw which was why no one else seems to see her.

Suddenly the topic about the fire lady was spreading like wild fire. Many did not believe him at first but after witnessing the said fire lady, they admitted that they thought that he was just not right in the head at that time. He huff and shouted out that they were just jealous because he had a guardian angel.

This brought more laughter into the guild but hey if fire breathing dragons and flying, talking, blue cats exist, why can't angels right?


End file.
